Unexpected
by xqueenlovaticx
Summary: There is a lack of Danny and Riley fan fiction online, so I decided to write some of my own.
1. Chapter 1

Danny had loved Riley ever since she came into his treehouse, she was beautiful, sweet and kind. Everyone saw Danny as this dumb idiot, and they treated him like that. But not Riley, she treated him like a normal person, Danny felt smart around her, and a better person. When Ben kissed Riley at her birthday, it felt like someone had stood on his heart, he smiled because it was his brother, but inside he was so hurt. He could feel his Mom's hand hold his, she whispered to him, asking if he was okay, and Danny couldn't reply. He was heartbroken. Then he would have Riley and Ben have sex through the walls, over the years he got used to hearing Ben have sex (which would freak him out, it was his brother) but this time it was horrendous, Danny dreamed that it was him with Riley through those walls. Riley only saw Danny as a friend, almost like a brother. She had heard the message that he left her, saying that he was in love with her, she felt something, maybe Danny was the one for her, but he had moved on at that time, so she deleted the message and completely put it to the back of her mind. Sure, Danny was handsome, sexy and sweet, and every time she saw him without his shirt, she couldn't help but feel like a giddy school girl, could you blame her? He was a sportsman with a six pack for god's sake! She was with Ben now, and she loved Ben. She loved him for years, ever since school, and when he kissed her, she felt so happy. Sex was perfect, Ben was gorgeous, Emma was like a daughter to her, everything was going perfect. Until she walked in, Andrea. Bonnie had got Andrea back in their lives, at first she wasn't a bother, but now she seemed to be getting a little too close to Ben, constantly touching his arm, making flirty comments, at first Riley ignored it, but now it was getting annoying. She even told Andrea once to step away, which Andrea seemed to understand, but the flirting seemed to have escalated, and Ben was so oblivious, did he have feelings for Andrea? No, Ben loved Riley.

Danny sat in the apartment alone, watching his Hockey highlights on the TV, drinking a bottle of beer, everyone was out for the night, leaving Danny alone with Emma. He didn't mind though, he loved taking care of his niece, plus Emma was sound asleep, it was a good night in, he was even waiting for a pizza to be delivered. There was a loud knock on the door, Danny got some cash out of his pocket ready for the pizza man, he walked towards the door and opened it, to find a small blonde petite woman.

"Riley?" he asked

"Hey," she said, with tears in her eyes

"What's up? Come on in," he said, leading Riley in.

"I think Ben and I have broken up," she said in tears. Danny should be happy, but he hated seeing Riley in tears so his feelings for Riley disappeared for the moment.

"Oh, Riley, I'm so sorry," Danny said

"It's fine, it's fine, it's, not fine," she started to sob and she crashed into Danny's big arms, heavily sobbing. Danny holding the small, little woman, she felt so tiny, but yet, Danny was a giant.

"I'm sorry, I'm a mess," she said, rubbing her tears away

"Don't say sorry, you want a drink? I have pizza on its way," Danny said, smiling, trying to cheer her up. She gave a small smile, she could always rely Danny to try and cheer her up, he was the greatest guy in the world.

"As long as there is no fruit on the pizza," Riley said, there was a long pause

"I'll pick the pineapple off," Danny said, Riley chuckling, grabbing a bottle of beer out of the fridge. She sat down right next to Danny, snuggling up to him.

"So, what happened?" Danny asked "If that's okay to ask?"

"Danny, I don't keep anything from you," Riley said

"True," he said, Riley took a sip of her beer, and then looked at Danny

"Well, he was late for our dinner date, so I called him but he said that Andrea was having car trouble, so he went to help, he was an hour late, and when he arrived, he didn't even apologise, so the date was really quiet, and then I asked him if he still had feelings for Andrea, he denied, but then I asked him, that if I wasn't around, would he date her?" she said, before bursting into tears "And he said yes,"

"Oh god, Riley, I'm so sorry," Riley crashing into his arms again

"I can't believe it, I'm so stupid, I had doubts about dating him, and I was right," she said, drinking her beer, the beer that was completely finished.

"Danny, do you have anything stronger?" Riley said,

"Tequila, coming up," Danny said, going over to the mini bar, he grabbed some tequila and some shot glasses.

After a few shots of tequila, Danny and Riley were slightly buzzed, chuckling away like idiots.

"I don't think we've ever gotten drunk together," Danny said

"What? Yeah we have," Riley said, pouring Danny another shot

"No, I mean, just the two of us," he said, downing his shot

"Yeah, but we have gotten stoned together before, remember, in the treehouse," Riley said

"OH, YEAH!" Danny said "Don't suppose you have any?" Riley chuckling

"No, Mr Sportsman," she said "I also remember you doing body shots at house parties, just to show of your infamous six pack,"

"Well, I was a teenager douche," Danny said

"Na, you weren't too bad, you were friends with me," she said "I would have done a body shot, but I was fat," she chuckled, she downed another tequila shot.

"I thought you were pretty special," Danny said

"Aw, you sweetheart," she said, she downed another shot, and then laid down on the coffee table

"Wait…What are you doing?" Danny asked chuckling and downing another shot.

"BODY SHOTS! Come on, I never did these," Riley said exposing her stomach. Oh, god, Danny's feelings for Riley immediately came rushing back like a tidal wave, and with the alcohol in his system, it was making things more difficult. What was he doing? Riley was drunk, but he was also drunk, and he wanted her. He couldn't do that, she had just split up with his brother, he couldn't do that to him. But the way he treated her, it made him so angry, he told Ben not to hurt Riley, and he went and did that.

"Come on, Mr Wheeler, I'm waiting," she said, chuckling away, Danny hesitated, but then...

"Oh fuck it," he chuckled. He placed a lime in Riley's mouth, and sprinkled salt on her belly. Placing a shot of tequila next to her, he meant to lick the salt quickly, take the shot quickly and then grab the lime out her mouth. That'd be it, but that's not what happened. Danny took a deep breath, and started to lick the salt, instead, he ended up sucking the salt of her belly, she didn't complain about it, in fact, she found it strangely hot, Danny licking the salt of her belly, they were both silent, as Danny took the shot of the tequila, he made his way to the lime in her mouth, and sucked the lime, she stopped him, and took the lime out of her mouth, and look into his eyes.

"Danny,"

"Riley," he said, before the two crashed their lips against theirs, the kiss was slow but passionate, Danny found himself on top of her on the table, the two kissing even more passionate, his lips making their way to her neck, and his hands through her hair. He kissed her all the way down to her stomach, where there was still traces of salt, he sucked on the salt.

"Danny, stop," he immediately stopped

"I'm sorry, Riley, we…"

"Can't? I know," the two got off the table, and sat on the couch. And sat next to each other, she picked up her bag, and her jacket.

"We're just drunk, and um... I've just...um," Riley said

"Did I push you? Riley, if I did, I'm sorry," Danny said, feeling guilty

"Danny, no, you didn't, I just need to go," Riley said, "See you later," she walked out the apartment, leaving Danny alone, feeling awful at what just happened, but confused, was Riley just drunk or did she mean that kiss? He turned off the TV, and headed off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Riley hadn't been around at the apartment since that kiss, everyone assumed that it was because of the Ben and Riley break up (and maybe it was) but Danny couldn't help but feel like it was his fault. Every time he saw Ben, he felt sick, how could he do that? His own brother?! He knew that Ben was a royal dick to Riley, but he was his brother. He wanted to tell him to get it over with, but the break up was still fresh, maybe Danny could tell him eventually, but right now, he couldn't do it. But Riley not being around, was killing him. He missed her, he really missed her. His feelings were getting more and more intense ever since the kiss, he was a mess. Whenever someone asked him, if he was okay, he would get really crabby and annoyed. He tried calling her, texting her (it was a lot more than what Ben was doing) Ben was acting like nothing had happened, which made Danny furious. Danny was never one to shout at anyone but he felt like screaming at Ben, telling him how much of a dick he was being, how he wasn't calling up Riley begging for forgiveness. Even Tuck was telling Ben to phone up Riley, but all Ben would say is that he'd call her later.

A week had gone pass, and there wasn't even a mention of Riley, which made Danny even more angrier. He was so close to freaking out on Ben, it was like Riley didn't even exist. Danny couldn't even handle life without Riley.

"Danny, do you mind taking care of Emma, I have a late shift, and I…" Ben said

"FINE! I'LL JUST TAKE CARE OF EMMA FOR YOU, LIKE WE ALWAYS DO!" Danny shouted

"Woah, Woah, Danny, chill, I have work, I can't help it,"

"Why haven't you called Riley?" Danny burst out

"I..I'm not ready," Ben said

"Bullshit, I told you before you dated not to hurt her, and you hurt her! Riley deserved so much better than you," Danny said, grabbing his jacket and heading out the door. Danny headed downstairs to Riley's apartment, and walked in without knocking

"What the hell, Riley?" he said "I understand you need a bit of space, I mean, I needed a bit of space too, I kissed my brother's ex, I feel fucking horrible for that, but you completely ignoring me for a whole week is not okay, you kissed me, and you left me, so what the hell?" Riley looked at him, and anger spreaded all over her face.

"Who the hell do you think you are? The reason I haven't been around is because I feel SICK! Sick because I don't know where I stand, the minute I kissed, I was confused because my feelings towards you COMPLETELY changed, I don't want to make you think we're something that we're not, and if I made you feel like we were something, I wouldn't know what to do, I WANTED to go into that bedroom with you, I wanted to kiss you more, and if I could, I would but I can't," Riley said in tears

"It's not your choice on how I feel about about you, if I feel something, I feel something for you, you can't change that,"

"Well, maybe we should just stop seeing each other," Riley said

"Fine," he said, walking out the apartment, leaving Riley to burst out in tears, her head in her hands.

"Riley," a quiet voice came from behind the door "Can I start again?" he came back into the apartment.

"I'm sorry," Riley said

"I'm sorry too," Danny said, the two hugged each other, the hug seemed to last forever, they didn't want to let go.

"This feels so right," they both said, Riley looked up at Danny, and he smiled at her, stroking her hair. Then, they kissed. It was beautiful, no alcohol involved, no drunken body shots, just them, alone in the apartment, the kiss seemed to last forever. Danny took Riley into his arms, and cradled her. Her small body in his giant arms, she felt so safe there. The kiss suddenly became more passionately, and next thing they knew they were against the wall right next to Riley's bedroom, the kisses were like little drops of sunlight, they never stopped feeling good. They stopped and gave each other a small smile. Before Riley grabbed Danny's hand, and led him into her bedroom.


End file.
